Hunger
by DaNightsTemplar
Summary: It wasn't supposed to be like this. He was already viewed as a monster and now he truly is one. No matter how he tries, the hunger will always force him to become what he hates. He is a Ghoul. Slight Tokyo Ghoul crossover.


Night descended rapidly upon Konoha, threatening to engulf the streets if it were not for the dimly lit lights from the lampposts scattered along the dirt roads. Naruto strolled through these streets, intent on arriving at his favourite eating spot, Ichiraku, before turning in for a much needed sleep after a long days training.

Pulling his hand over his mouth as he yawned, Naruto's stomach grumbled loudly at the thought of dining on a bowl of delicious ramen. Especially since it was the special occasion of him graduating the academy after so many failed attempts; he could still remember the surprised look on Iruka's grizzled face after he defeated Mizuki with his abundance of shadow clones, the fact Iruka gave him his own headband made it so much better.

Thinking back further to when he graduated, Naruto groaned at the remembrance of his new instructor, Kakashi, and the fact that he's making them get up so early to complete his test with a 66% chance to fail rate; how fun.

As Naruto complained internally over his unfair Jonin teacher, he rounded the last corner to Ichiraku Ramen, the lights of its sign glowing brightly among the dark sky. Naruto's sprits perked as sped into a sprint towards the restaurant. Flinging open the cloth curtains in front of the shop, Naruto inhaled the mouth-watering scent of freshly cooking food and stumbled blindly towards the stool with the expectation if it being empty and then preceding to fall straight onto his back when he bumped into the soft body of the person occupying the seat. Rubbing his head and groaning loudly, Naruto arose to give the person who got in the way of him and his delicious ramen a piece of his mind, only to stop when the person in question turned around to confront him.

Long, silky purple hair flowed effortlessly as the pale smooth face of woman in front of him emerged from under it as she twirled her body around to inspect him. Her red-framed reading glasses perched comfortably upon her angelic face, a soft smile accompanied with it. Naruto harshly sucked in a breath as he took in the rest of her appearance. She was slender with an hourglass figure and was clothed in a white, maid-like dress that fit her figure perfectly. Naruto was so in shock of her angel-like appearance that he did not spot the devilish glint in her eye as she looked him over.

The woman opened her mouth to speak but was loudly interrupted by Naruto's wail of an apology. Throwing himself into a crude bow, Naruto spouted incomprehensible dribble in an attempt to gain her compassion; her smile only grew.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sor-"Naruto was silenced as a soft hand covered his mouth, he relished in its delicacy despite himself.

"Shh child, there is no need to apologise, quite clearly you didn't mean to bump into me, come, sit." She removed her hand from his mouth and gestured towards the seat next to her, still having the ever-so-soft smile upon her face.

Naruto relinquished his crude bow to hop onto the seat next to her; he was excited yet slightly wary at the woman's attitude towards him. "One Miso ramen, Ichiraku!"Naruto exclaimed at the restaurant owner, who seemed pleased that the woman decided to be civil about Naruto's intrusion than shout and scream like so many other customers would.

"One Miso ramen coming right up!"Ichiraku turned back around and started tending to the order.

Naruto then turned to the woman he just met, who was also staring right back at him, he silently observed that she had eaten half of her meal, causing his stomach to rumble in anticipation of his own.

The woman smiled at Naruto's glazed appearance and opened her mouth to introduce herself. "My name is Rize, and what's yours young boy?"

Naruto became quite frustrated at her calling him a young boy, his eyes furrowed as he came up with a retort. "Hey! I'm not that young, I have just passed the academy, look!" Naruto gestured with his thumb the Konoha headband strapped firmly around his forehead.

"Congrats Naruto! This meal is on me" Ichiraku piped in on the subject, turning around to give Naruto a generous smile.

Naruto thanked the old man and turned to answer the rest of Rize's question. "And my names Naruto by the way, you better remember it!" He finished his sentence with one of his trademark ear-splitting grins.

Rize became further drawn in by his demeanour. "It's a pleasure to meet you Naruto, I'm sure we'll get to know each other just fine" Her constant smile grew even more as she tilted her head slightly in the greeting.

The night went on for a few hours with both parties exchanging stories about their life and past. Naruto learnt that Rize had only just arrived in Konoha a few days ago and she had been travelling around the nations the past few months, never truly saying where she came from. It was strange for him as there were so few people that heralded Naruto as another human being yet here was a complete stranger being the nicest anyone had been to him since Ichiraku and Ayeme; he attested this to her being a foreigner to Konoha and not being brought up to hate him like the others. Naruto grew more and fonder of Rize as the night continued and from his perspective it seemed that she was the same towards him, something he had never experienced in his life with the exception of his feelings towards Sakura.

Eventually Ichiraku came to closing time and Naruto offered to walk Rize home as time closed towards midnight. They walked along the deserted streets, with Naruto becoming more awkward and anxious as the eerie silence threatened to consume him. Thankfully Rize broke the silence as she pointed towards a construction yard for new buildings and gestured him to follow. "Follow me; this way is a shortcut towards my house."Naruto was reluctant to follow her into the almost pitch-black construction yard, but the assuring smile on Rize's face washed away all reluctance in an instant.

Naruto trailed slightly behind Rize as they both walked through the barren yard. The construction area itself was near enough empty with the exception a few piles of concrete slabs and a large imposing crane carrying concrete cylinders for the newest constructions.

As they approached the centre of the yard, Rize stopped suddenly causing Naruto to stop as well a few feet behind her. Confused as to why they stopped and creeped out by the dark, silent yard, Naruto opened his mouth to voice his discomfort only to be stopped by a light chuckle emanating from Rize, only this chuckle had a much more sinister tone to it.

 **"Did you really think it'd be that easy?"**

Naruto froze in fear as the kind person he knew as Rize slowly turned around to display her obsidian black eyes. Her pupils were dilated red like a Sharingan but the whites of her eyes were instead pitch-black like the night.

Rize's innocent smile turned into a manic grin as she licked her lips in excitement. **"I've been waiting all night to dine on the _real_ main dish" **She giggled at the petrified look upon Naruto's face **"Aww, scared now are we? Where's that brave fresh Genin that passed the graduation test gone?"** Rize giggled to herself as she saw him fall further and further into his own fear, her eyeballs were twitching rapidly in raw excitement and anticipation.

Naruto couldn't move. However hard he tried, he couldn't will himself to get out of there. His entire body trembled as attempted in vain to move a muscle but the fear wouldn't let him move an inch. 'I'm going to die' was all he could think has he stared wide eyed at the woman that seemed so gentle to him not 10 minutes ago. Her whole body contorting in preparation of whatever she wanted to do next, that's when he heard it.

 ** _Squelch_**

The wet tearing sound of flesh echoed in Naruto's ears, he looked down expecting himself to be torn open by a kunai but was shocked to hear that the sound was actually coming from Rize herself.

Rize contorted as the tearing came from her back. 6 long, dark red, tentacle-like appendages sprouted from her lower back and encompassed themselves around her. They looked like solidified blood and glowed menacingly in the darkness as the flowed around her, twisting and turning until they poised themselves at Naruto, sharp, jagged ends threatened to pierce every part of his skin and tear him limb from limb.

Rize's face had turned into some maniacal grin as saliva poured out of her moth and her eyes widened in sheer joy. **"'I'M GOING TO TEAR YOU APART"**.

Naruto finally willed himself to move but it was too late as the long red appendages flickered towards him at blazing speed and tore through his stomach, spewing blood and some intestines out from him with force. The hit threw Naruto back into the concrete slabs with a sickening crunch as his body folded over the concrete. He lay, barely conscious as the innards lay scattered along the floor and his blood sprayed across every surface.

Rize slowly waltzed her way over to Naruto's unmoving body, as she licked the blood from the tentacles her face through into frenzy. **"Delicious".**

Naruto's vision faded as he willed any parts of his body to move, to fight back, but it was to no avail. He was to die here.

Tears fell down his face as he thought of the people that cared about him and the people he let down. "I-ru-ka...I'm so-rry" he croaked out as blood flowed freely out of his mouth with it.

Rize continued her insane laugh as she embraced the sight of Naruto's bloodied body in front of her. " **The dinner was nice, such a shame it had to be this way, farewell, Naruto".**

 ** _Crunch_**

Rize looked up in shock as the concrete cylinders suddenly fell from the crane, speeding towards her at an unprecedented pace. **"AHHHH-"** Was all Rize could say before the cylinders crushed her body with tonnes of force, her bones crushed instantly under the force and a large dust pile has kicked up from the blast.

As the dust settled, all Naruto was able to see before he succumbed to unconsciousness was Rize's limp body crushed underneath the concrete and a black silhouette making its way towards him.

* * *

Well that's the first chapter done, tell me how it went, I'd love to know your opinions on it and if you have any questions they'll be explained or just dm me. Don't expect quick updates unfortunately I am a busy man after all.


End file.
